


Blood is everywhere

by cantadora_09, Hopipollahorror



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopipollahorror/pseuds/Hopipollahorror
Summary: The chess match was not finished, but a new game had just begun.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Blood is everywhere

‘You will never defeat me!’Agatha won back the piece and, straightening in her chair, looked triumphantly at Dracula ‘All because you lack self-control and the ability to reason logically.’

Dracula sighed.

‘Have you gone one step ahead in chess and think that victory is in your hands?’

‘I think you couldn't scare me with fables about your adventures, and now you're mad because I'm ahead,’ Agatha said smugly.

Dracula looked at her intently ‘Agatha, you exhausted my patience.’

He leaned under the table, approaching her skirt. Then he took the skirt hem and stroked her ankle.

Agatha bit her lip.

‘What are you doing?’

‘What do you think?’

She looked at him with bewilderment and curiosity at the same time.

‘I think you are going to embarrass me,’ she said.

Dracula gave her a gentle smile. ‘Oh, Agatha! You have no idea what am I going to make you feel. We'll discover it, though. Together.’

The chess match was not finished, but a new game had just begun.

Agatha looked at him with a mix of anxiety and disbelief on her face.

‘Do you dare?..’

‘Well, why not? First, however, I want to know what you like.’

‘Why?’ Not the right question, but Agatha felt incapable of something better.

He shrugged ‘Because I am a gentleman.’

She snorted ‘Oh yes? Since when?’

But her question went out a bit breathier than she hoped. His hands had started making little circles on her ankles and shins. It was really distracting.

‘So?’ Dracula stopped and looked up at her. ‘What is it?’

‘What is it what?’ Agatha pretended she didn't understand.

‘You know,’ he smiled. ‘Come on, Agatha, you can share it with me. I won't judge you.’

‘I have no need of your judgment!’ Agatha flared up, but then she fell silent, stopped by his hand sliding over to her knee.

‘What do I get from this?’ She asked, looking Dracula in the eye.

Instead of answering, he smiled and, putting her skirt up, spread her legs. Bending over, he kissed the inner side of her thigh just above the knee.

‘I would say that you'll get pleasure,’ he murmured, looking up ‘but since you are so passionate about defeating me... let's assume that this is how you can torture me. Now, Agatha,’ he said, sharp, while running his hand up her thigh, ‘What do you like?’

Forbidden. It was oh so forbidden. Intimacy, a man’s touch, the pleasures of the flesh. Agatha was rarely challenged in her life, but the way Dracula was challenging her now stirred feelings she had long ago pushed aside.

‘But blood is lives, Count Dracula. You have been drinking my blood, you already know what I like. Why don't you show me?’

Dracula couldn’t help but smile. He was impressed, it had been a long time since a mortal had held his attention for so long, she should be savored in every way possible.

Dracula raised his head to meet her eyes.

‘Was that an invitation?’

‘Yes,’ she said before she could stop herself.

Dracula laughed and ran his fingers over her bare skin.

‘Ok, then,’ he smiled again. ‘Let's start the game.’

Wrong. This was so very wrong. Agatha knew it. Every logical part of her wanted to tell him to stop. The disconnection between her thoughts and feelings was causing a fire inside of her. Agatha did her best not to react to the feel of his fingers on her skin. She would not give him the reaction he wanted. If Dracula wanted to play a game, she would show him how it's played.

He spread her legs wider, ran his tongue along one thigh, then the other, and stopped.

‘If I understood correctly,’ he said, lifting his head and looking at her; his voice was low and barely audible, ‘you like this.’

He bent down and licked the inner side of her left thigh, blew on the moist skin, lightly nibbled it. ‘But what you really _want'_ throwing back his head, he looked her straight in the eyes, ‘is this.’

He made a short movement forward and, before Agatha could do anything, touched his lips to the center of her being.

Agatha flinched. She closed her eyes and released a breath she had been holding. It felt good, the feeling of his mouth on her most forbidden area. She was not ashamed of her body or her natural responses to his ministrations.

Dracula chuckled as he continued to pleasure her. She had let go. She had closed her eyes, her hand gripping the chair so tightly, her lips parting. He wanted to make her do noise, and she would.

But then, when his touches, light and gentle at the beginning, became strong and demanding, and Agatha felt she couldn’t hold on anymore, she heard the deep low moan he made, burying his face in her body.

This caused her to completely lose control.

Dracula reacted to Agatha's moans and, as she writhed underneath him, the movements of his mouth on her sensitive area became more frantic, he knew she would soon reach her peak.

Agatha knew she was close. His hands were so firm on her thighs. He would not let go and she did not want him to. For now, she allowed herself to feel the ecstasy that was washing over her.

When she regained consciousness, her hands were still shaking.

Lowering her head, she looked at Dracula, who was sitting, holding her under her thighs.

‘What next?’ She whispered.

‘What do you want Agatha?’ Dracula asked with genuine curiosity.

‘Show me what else you can do,’ Agatha replied with a twisted smile.

She watched intensely as Dracula began to remove his waistcoat. She had to admit he looked ravishing in his white shirt. He knew what he wanted. Agatha wanted it too. As he stood over her, unbuttoning his shirt, she felt an intense feeling of passion run through her.

‘Come here’ she said in a dark whisper.

He bent down and put his hands on the back of the chair on either side of her head.

‘We need a bed,’ he said shortly, and Agatha felt the chair under her transforming.

Now they lied on the big old bed, he over her.

Dracula took her chin.

‘I am your first,’ that was not a question.

Agatha looked at him challenging his statement ‘Does that matter?’

He responded with a grin that was almost mocking. He was feeding his ego.

‘What a deliciously enticing adventure.’ He said.

Dracula was rarely interested in sexual activity with mortals, but Agatha... He wanted to touch every inch of her, to feel her very being.

He felt her shiver under him but he was sure she wasn't scared. Dracula leaned and kissed her with a deep, long, hungry kiss.

‘It does matter, Agatha,’ he said, tearing away from her lips. ‘Because I am planning to take you hard. So I need to know where to start.’

Feeling his body so close and so intense was too much. Agatha trembled.

‘Start where you intend to finish,’ she replied.

Dracula aligned himself to enter her but did not. He was making sweet torture of this.

The anticipation was too much for Agatha. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer. Dracula complied and entered her quickly.

Agatha gasped and arched into him, throwing her head back.

He put her face in his hand and moved her head back down to meet his gaze.

‘Look at me, Agatha. I want to watch you come undone.’

Agatha breathed heavily.

‘You... will... never... make me... come... un...done,’ she whispered with his every thrust.

His eyes gleamed.

‘Really?’ He asked, tenderly changing the angle. ‘Now you have alarmed me. Or aroused?’ He stopped, pausing for an endless second, and leaned to kiss her again.

Agatha tried to respond, but Dracula's mouth covered hers and captured a lingering and tender kiss. His hands were all over her body like he had never touched a woman before. She gripped onto his shoulders as his thrust became harder and more urgent.

Dracula broke the kiss and gazed at her intensely, like he was looking right into her soul.

‘Your turn,’ he said, quietly.

His moves slowed down, his hands wrapped around her face.

‘What... what's my turn?’ Asked Agatha, seized at the same time with excitement, pleasure, confusion, and echoes of pain.

Dracula continued to look at her, silent.

‘To see me undone’ he said.

Agatha froze.

‘You would?.. You'd never let this…’ she answered, shocked.

Dracula smiled.

‘Try me.’

Dracula moved off of her and laid beside her on the bed, leaving Agatha confused and frustrated.

‘Why did you…’ she broke off mid-sentence. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to take control.

He raised an eyebrow, ‘Do what you wish Agatha.’

She saw that as a challenge and climbed on top of him, inserting his member inside her. Dracula made a noise that resembled a growl. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

It was absolutely insane.

Leaning on her hands and straightening up again, she began to move, slowly at first, then accelerating, the awkward, unsure, frightened Agatha crawled off her, as if old skin, giving way to another woman – sharp, strong and passionate.

Agatha closed her eyes and let herself do exactly what her body wanted.

Dracula looked up at her.

‘Very good, I knew you had it in you,’ he said in a haunting whisper. He was very much enjoying watching her find her rhythm.

Agatha didn't look down at him as she rocked back and forth. His hands cupped her breasts and she kept her hands on his chest.

More, deeper, faster. He was absolutely motionless under her, absolutely relaxed, sprawled... subordinate to her. This thought made Agatha's eyes widen. She lowered her head and met his smile – teasing and content. And at the moment she felt close to the peak, one of his hands released her breasts and, dropping down, touched her clitoris.

Agatha's head shot down when she realized he was rubbing her most sensitive area, his other hand teasing her nipple.

She couldn't take much more. She had never known pleasure like this. A moment later, Agatha couldn't stop herself from crying out, an electrical current running through her.

Dracula now focused on his own release, knowing it won't be far behind hers.

When the wave of delight took her whole, Agatha looked down at him.  
His eyes were dark and full of something to which she couldn’t name.  
Feeling how he, trembling, finished, she bent over him, looking into his eyes ‘Is this what you saw in my blood?’

‘Yes,’ Dracula replied with a satisfied smile. ‘More… much more… wickedness,’ he trailed off as Agatha climbed off him and laid by his side.

She covered herself with a blanket and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

All of a sudden she felt Dracula on top of her again.

‘No,’ Agatha cried. She felt tired.

‘No?’ Dracula replied, mimicking Agatha. She realized his hands were holding her arms down.

Alarmed, Agatha was just about to tell him to get off her when he sank his fangs into her throat.

***

Waking up, for a while, Agatha silently looked at the wooden curtain above her. Cabin. Ship. Sea. As she expected. Rising, she sat up and straightened, frowning as she felt the moisture on her left shoulder.

So it happened recently…

She lowered her eyes and ran her hand over the white sheet on the bed. Next to her, a fresh drop was crimson on the fabric, reminding her of another one she had seen in a dream.

Blood, Agatha thought absently. Blood is everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written on a group chat in one day with cantadora_09, Alma76 and khyruma as beta :) Hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
